Ready To See It Pay Off
is the thirteenth and final episode of Big Brother 2. Episode Summary It was the final 3, only Lucas, Pydo and Will remained in the game. Will thought both Lucas and Pydo would go to the end with him, but he was hoping that if he couldn’t win the final head of household himself, Lucas could win it and take him to the end with him, he was starting to have small doubts about Pydo and about his chances of beating him. Pydo wanted to go to the end with Lucas, while both Lucas and Will had rubbed some jury members the wrong way, he felt like Will had more to show for strategically and from winning so many competitions. Lucas wanted to go to the final with Will, he knew that the chances of beating Pydo could be small for anyone and while he felt it was possibly, he figured beating Will would be less difficult. In the first part of the head of household competition, Pydo ended up winning, letting him skip part 2 and move on to part 3. In the second part, Lucas beat Will, which let Lucas move on to part 3 and which meant Will would be unable to win the final head of household. In part 3, Pydo beat Lucas, making him the last head of household of the season. At the last eviction of the season, Pydo decided to evict Will and to take Lucas with him to the final. Will was a bit suprised as he thought Pydo would take him, he had also thought Pydo might have a better shot at beating him than Lucas. In the final, it was made clear that the jury was impressed by Pydo’s ability to play under the radar while still being a part of the decision and while still maintaining good social connections. Lucas had rubbed some of them the wrong way and had not been as social as Pydo. Ali, Boo, Bryce, Tom, Tommy and Will all voted for Pydo to win as they felt he had played a very impressive game, only Tyler R. voted for Lucas as he felt he had played a little better than Pydo. So Pydo beat Lucas in a vote of 6 to 1 and became the winner of Big Brother season 2. Day 85 Day 86 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 1 :: Challenge: Hold The Button... Over and Over and Over Again :: Description: In this flash game, houseguest will need to hold the button for a minute, take a screenshot and submit it. Then, they will need to start over again, however this time, holding it for 2 minutes and repeating the process of submitting it. This will be done over and over again with the length of time holding the button being increased by 1 minute each time they start a new round. *Final Head of Household Competition Part 1 Results :: Winner: Pydo Day 87 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 2 :: Challenge: Space Is Key Hell :: Description: In this flash game, the goal is to control the birds and avoid being hit by planes and other flying objects, the houseguest with most points wins this part of the competition. *Final Head of Household Competition Part 2 Results :: Winner: Lucas Day 88 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 3 :: Challenge: Who Said That? :: Description: In this live challenge, the winners of the first two parts of the Final HOH competition are given Diary Room statements made by previously evicted houseguests. The competitors must guess who said the quote. Whoever gets the right answer first, gets a point. If both get it wrong, they could guess again until someone gets it right. First to 10 points wins. *Final Head of Household Competition Part 3 Results :: Winner: Pydo Day 89 Day 90 *Final Eviction Night Results Final Eviction Results Day 91 *[[Thread:5108|'The Final']] **Lucas' Final Speech **Pydo's Final Speech *'Jury Speeches' **Will's Jury Speech **Bryce's Jury Speech **Boo's Jury Speech **Tom's Jury Speech **Ali's Jury Speech *'Final Results' The Final Results Season Outcome Trivia